In JP 2008-184383 A (Patent Literature 1), an agent containing polyphenol derived from walnut for treating or preventing hyperlipidemia or fatty liver is disclosed. In this Literature, it is described that the polyphenol component extracted from seed coat of walnut is effective for treatment of hyperlipidemia or fatty liver.
Obesity indicates a state in which an adipose tissue is excessively accumulated in a human body, and it may impose various high health risks such as diabetes, circulatory system disease, or depression (see, Non Patent Literature 1). In modern society, this problem causes very high economic and social losses. Molecular mechanism related to adipocyte metabolism has been broadly studied (see, Non Patent Literature 2 and Non Patent Literature 3).
Furthermore, a patient having a locomotive syndrome is on the rise in recent years. The patient having a locomotive syndrome has a problem in a locomotive organ, and thus there may be a case including a bed-bound state in which a care is needed.